un verdadero amor incondicional
by hinata-neko-chan
Summary: El Verdadero amor incondicional es aquel que no deja que la persona que mas amas se valla de tu lado y Ases lo imposible para que esos hermosos recuerdos sigan existiendo y se cren mas ... jiji Lo Siento Por el Summary Tan Malo Pero Seguro Les Gustara Onegaiii Lean /


_**holiwii De Nuevo E Aqui Un One-shot Que Estubo Dando vueltas Por Mi Mente Pero Que Me Parecia Raro La Verdad Yo No Soy Cursi Jeje Pero Bueno nada Mas De Bla Bla Y A Leer Onegaii ! ^^ **_

El la amaba y aunque no pareciera era cierto y ahora se hiba , se alejaba de su lado corrio todo lo que sus piernas pudieron pero pareciera que no fuera suficiente , no la queria dejar ir era la unica persona que le quedaba , sus padres murieron y sus amigos estaban lejos de darle la felicidad que nesecitaba , solo ella podia , sus amigos corrian tras el , naruto hiba en la delantera , sakura tras el y los demas tras ella y entonces comenzo a recordar

Flash back

Sasuke : maldicion , se me quedo mi almuerzo

Naruto : jajaha teme te pares a mi jaja

Una bella joven logro escuchar su conversación aunque solo conocía de vista al pelinegro y cuando estaba cerca del rubio se ponía nerviosa , decidida tomo aire luego lo boto , se armo de valor y se acerco a ellos con la mejillas sonrojadas

? : e etto u uchiha-san yo yo traje lo lo su suficiente pa para dos personas le gustaria co comer con migo

Sasuke : hmp yo no dependo de nadie-entonces su estomago lo delato y un sonrojo en sus mejillas se formo-

Ella sonrojada sonrío y juntos fueron bajo un árbol de cereso hinata se sento y sasuke a su lado ella le dio una cajita y un par de palillos .

? : i itadakimasu-le dijo sonriendo-

Sasuke solo se le quedo viéndola comer no se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era , luego miro el obento y con un hmp comenzó a comer al llevarse el primer bocado a la boca se sorprendí se giro a verla y le dijo

Sasuke : tu tu lo hiciste

? : haay

Sasuke : hmp eres buena

Fin flach back

Ese habia sido su primer encuentro luego de ese se juntaron mas seguido gracias a que esta se era muy amiga de ino y sakura , siempre que la veía sentia algo raro en el estomago lo cual le molestaba , su hermano itachi lo fastidiaba y un dia lo supo era amor uno que nunca antes habia sentido ..desde aquel...día lo supo

Flash back

Era el esperado día del festival y un aburrido y fastidiado sasuke caminaba al lodo de un hiperactivo rubio el cual le decia que por fin tenia novia que por fin acepto entonces llegaron a donde hiban , a la casa de sakura... su ahora novia ella y otra joven se encontraban paradas esperando en la puerta la peli rosa llevaba un bello kimono rojo con peque as flores de cerezo por todos lados con una ancha cinta de mismo color que las flores el cabello suelto y un pinche en este en cambio ella llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco crema con flores violetas en las mangas y abajo y una cinta ancha del mismo color de las flores en la punta el pelo tomado en un tomate con un peine de la flor violeta amarandolo sasuke se quedo enbobado por lo linda que estaba su "AMIGA"por estar concentrado en ella no se fijo que sakura y naruto se fueron tomados de la mano , sasuke se enfado bastante pero luego se fijo en la mano de la joven esta por su parte lo quedo viendo y le pregunto si algo iva mal sasuke no le tomo atencion y con valor la tomo de la mano y comenzo a caminar en direcion a donde estaban sus 2 amigos , ella con un sonrojo acepto y le apreto delicadamente la mano , lo pasaron muy bien naruto echo competencia con sasuke y cada vez que el peli negro ganaba se enfadaba se comieron calamares onigiris y dulce de algodon , fueron a un lugar en donde habia muchos peluches y la joven de cabello negro azulado se quedo viendo un oso gigante no se percato de que sasuke la habia soltado de la mano y fue a por el oso el cual trajo en 3 segundos ella se sonrojo y el le dijo

Sasuke : te le quedaste viendo no , pues toma-le dijo desviando la mirada-

?: gra gracias -se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla -

Sasuke quedo impresionado , pero luego reaciono y con un hmp desbio su mirada acultando su sonrojo volbieron a tomarce de la mano .

Los juegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar y una preocupada joven y un fastidiado sasuke se encontraba al medio de toda la multitud .

? : e etto ano donde se a abran ido sakura-chan y na naruto-kun -miraba de un lado a otro sin encontrar ni rastro de ellos-

Sasuke : hmp .. mejor asi -la tomo de la mano de la joven y se abri paso a la multitud-.

Llegaron a un puente rodiado de flores labanda y arboles de sereso de los cuales caian delicadamente al suelo , otros esparcidos en el aire por el viento y otros nadando en el rio , ella no lo podia creer era angelical , hermoso se acerco a la orilla del puente con una risa risue a como si de una ni a comiendo el mejor dulce se tratace , depronto se dejaron escuchar los juegos artificiales , la joven miro asi arriba encantada con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos con un brillo singular , sasuke solo la observaba se veia mas hermosa de lo que acostumbraba se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano , esta lo giro a ver , sus miradas se encontraron trasmitiendo un millon de sentimientos pero lo mas importante complementandose entre si , blanco y negro uniendose , poco a poco acortaron distancia entre sus rostros y asi se unieron en un largo beso siendo iluminados por los colores de los fuegos artificiales .

Fin flach back

Una joven muy hermosa bajaba del auto , su cabello lo llevaba suelto el cual era elevado por en aire , se despidio del chofer cordialmente para luego entrar a la estacion de trenes , ya dentro tomo su boleto y se dirijio al tren que tenia como parada tokyo luego de eso tendria que tomar un vuelo asta inglaterra donde la esperaban su primo y su padre , recuerdos no muy buenos llegaron a su mente deprimiendola de sobre manera ...

Flash back

? : sa sasuke-kun yo... yo me ire ma ana a inglaterra-dijo la muchacha llorando con las manos unidas undiendolas en su pecho para ver si asi calmaba el dolor-.

Sasuke : que ... no ... hinata ...-sus ojos reflejaban abundante dolor apreto los pu os sin importarle el dolor fisico-

? : pa padre dice q que soy i inutil aqui que debo ir aya para te terminar mis estudios y dirigir inmediatamente la empresa yo.. yo ... no quiero sasuke ... no quiero alejarme de ti -dijo llorando carriendo abrazar al azabache- lo siento ... yo lo siento tanto.

Sasuke : descuida ... tu ... no tienes la culpa hina... buscare la forma de salir de esto te ayudare y si es necesario me enfrentare con tu padre ..-dijo muy decidido apretandola mas contra su pecho con intencion de no separarce nunca-.

Fue cuando comprendieron que se amaban incondicionalmente y que nunca lo hiban a dejar de hacer ; la brisa que llevaba con sigo un olor a lavanda , desde el ultimo piso de la escuela se dejaba apreciar una pareja besandose siendo obserbada por un hombre que al parecer se beia furioso .

Fin flash back

Unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordarlo , luego de eso no lo volvio a ver , ella trataba de evitarlo todo el tiempo pensando que si se alejaba de el porlomenos uno de ellos no sufriria tanto , pero nunca penso que ella sufriria por su propia decicion , incluso se habia cambiado de casa ; el tren llego interumpiendo sus pensamientos y al momento de poner un pie en este una voz la detubo , segida de varias mas ..

? : HINATAAAA HINATAAA NO TE VAYAS NO LO AGAS HINATAAA

hinata : -sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera era sasuke , su sasuke lagrimas comensaron a deslizarce por sus mejillas , tiro el equipajepor donde sea que haya caido , eso ya no importaba corrio lo mas rapido que pudo gritando su nombre - SASUKEEE SASUKEE

sasuke : HINATAAA

Hinata : -corrio y al estar serca de el se tiro a sus brazos llorando- SASUKE LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MUCHO snif snif

Sasuke : no.. no te preocupes eso ya no importa .. yo ... yo te amo hinata y no quiero alejarme de tu lado aunque te fueras ... aunque yo no hubiera alcanzado ... aunque tu padre ni tu lo quisieran yo... yo aun asi hubiera ido por ti ...-calleron ambos de rrodillas abrazados-

Hinata : te amo .. te amo sasukeee kun

Todos vieron la ecena conmobidos , hinata y sasuke ignoraron a todos y a todos al perderse ambos en sus mirada y terminar besandose apacionadamente ... alguien ... de seguro... quiere verlos juntos pase lo que pase ...

Fin ...

_**bueno... Gracias Por Leer Hoy No Me Siento Muy Inspirada Para los Comentarios Propios T_T Onegaiii Un Review ! Aver Si Me Inspiro Un Poquitin **_

_**Atte : Hinata-neko-chan~**_


End file.
